


This Need's To Stop

by jamesm97



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angry Liam Dunbar, Angry Stiles, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Flirting, Break Up, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Evil Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Falling In Love, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, Hunters & Hunting, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Trust, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Nogitsune Trauma, Off-screen Relationship(s), Pack Training, Polyamorous Character, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Leaves, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles-centric, Trust Issues, Werewolf Liam, sort of cheating but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is put in charge of training Liam, because he did such a great job of training Scott. I f you don't count the dozen or so times he tried to kill him.</p><p> </p><p>Liam however develops a crush which confuses Stiles not because it's another guy but because he has a sort of thing going with Malia but that's complicated.</p><p> </p><p>Liam has no boundaries, Stiles finds this out when Liam follows him to the place he keeps secret from everyone, Liam follows him and he sees how much of a mess Stiles really is.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't however run away screaming like Stiles thought everyone would, but that doesn't make him any less angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Destination Unknown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_sweater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_sweater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Don't Tell Me, I Don't Wanna Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919292) by [blue_sweater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_sweater/pseuds/blue_sweater). 



> I'm starting to Like Liam/ Stiles as for the story I was feeling emotional

Stiles need's it to stop, he need's everything to stop.

 

He needs to catch his breath, Allison hasn't even been in the ground for more than a few weeks and bodies are starting to drop again.

 

He and Malia are playing a weird game they like each other but he doesn't know if she actually loves him or is just using his body heat and warm mouth.

 

Then there's Liam, fifteen year old explosive Liam Dunbar.

 

Scott's new beta, with anger management issues.

 

Stiles swears Liam keeps eyeing him up, he doesn't however know if it's because he want's to eat him or because he likes him.

 

And let's be real here the most logical option is he wants to eat him.

 

How fucked up is it, that, that's the most logical option? A lot that's the answer.

 

But then their is lingering touches, their was even one time a slight flash of werewolf eyes when Stiles stretched out his neck.

 

But of course because Scott is the worst best friend in history, he asked him to help Liam learn control.

 

It's a lot harder than Scott makes it look.

 

But Stiles does what he's asked because he owes it too his best friend because after all he did get everyone killed including his best friends true love Allison.

 

Theirs a loud knock on the door followed by the door bell.

 

Stiles walks to the front door guitar case in hand sighing as he throws the door open.

 

"What?" He yells to the freshman.

 

"I'm here for training" Liam tells him like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

 

"I don't train on Wednesday nights I have plans" Stiles tells Liam because ever since Allison died his Wednesday evenings have been the same.

 

Stiles doesn't even let Liam say another word he just shoves past him closing the door throwing his guitar in the back of the Jeep before peeling out of his drive way to head to the first destination.

 

Liam decides he came to train so he might as well work on Cardio and stealth, he decides to follow Stiles.

 

After all his step father always says you have to fight for what you want so that's what he's going to do.


	2. Survivor's Guilt

"So what else can I tell you?" Liam heard him long before he saw him and he wonders to himself who Stiles is talking too, especially since he couldn't hear other heartbeats.

 

He had followed Stiles all the way to the Graveyard and it makes his wolf side toss inside his mind it stinks of death and mourning, guilt and depression and above all extreme sadness.

 

Stiles scent clung to some of the graves.

 

He had been following him around as he sat at all the graves of people he knew.

 

He started with his mother.

 

Her grave read.

 

Claudette Anne Stilinski

1969-2006

Beloved friend, mother and wife

 

Her grave stone was amazing and large it was made of white marble and it had pictures of the beautiful women, who looked so much like Stiles laughing and smiling.

 

The pictures made Stiles smile momentarily and that made Liam smile along with him.

 

'God you're so whipped on Stiles Stilinski, the Junior spaz' Liam's thoughts taunted him, but they told the truth.

 

Liam stayed hidden while Stiles placed one of the five bouquets of flowers on the grave.

He stayed and talked to his mother about all happy stuff not once mentioning the shit storm that is Beacon Hill's, he talks about his father and how he is slowly but surely moving on just like he was sure she would have wanted.

 

"I think he and Melissa are going to become an item, it would be nice to see him happy again for once wouldn't it mom?" Stiles asks his voice stays happy despite the tightness in his voice he continued.

 

"I haven't seen him smile as much since you've been gone, I think Melissa helps" Stiles tells her before talking some more about his school work and how he finally got a kiss from Lydia.

 

Liam got jealous even though he knew Stiles heart was stuttering when he said Lydia kissed him it wasn't the full story.

 

But the jealousy he felt was nothing compared to when he see's the teen being touched by Malia.

 

"Goodbye mom" Stiles says and kisses his fingers and places them on her head stone.

 

He brushes himself off of dirt and walks further into the graveyard.

 

His next stop is Erica.

 

Liam doesn't know anything about Erica accept what he sees on her grave.

 

Erica Patricia Reyes

1997-2013

Beloved friend and daughter.

'Their isn't a day, goes by that your smile isn't missed'

He places another bouquet of flowers on her simple stone headstone.

 

"Hey cat woman how are you" He asks only it isn't a question because she can't answer him back and Liam feels so sorry for the teen because his heart is beating like a sledge hammer and his scent has taken on a tint permanent sorrow, it messes with the Stiles scent it makes him growl.

 

Stiles doesn't here him he just keeps saying.

 

"You know I've been thinking if theirs a heaven for people and a heaven for pets is their another heaven for were-creatures?" Stiles laugh is small and it makes Liam miserable.

 

"God I wish you were alive to make fun of me back, or bash me in the head with my own car just for even trying to make that kind of joke" Stiles sighs he keeps the topics light after that.

 

"I'll see you Catwoman, I'm off to place some flowers on Boyd's grave, He didn't think I was his friend so I won't sit and talk to him he wasn't the talking type anyway" Stiles lets out an uncomfortable laugh and moves on.

 

Like he told Erica then next grave is someone called Vernon, Stiles doesn't stay he just places flowers and hurries away like a hand is about to shoot up out of the grown and kill him.

 

The head stone reads. 

 

Vernon Milton Boyd III

1997-2013

 

Beloved Son and Brother

 

You're missed, always and forever

 

The gravestone is simple but the decoration around the grave is beautiful their are pictures and drawings held down by stones.

 

It was obvious Vernon had brothers or sisters maybe both, they obviously miss him because their are other fresh flowers on the grave not just the ones Stiles placed their.

 

The next grave Stiles went too wasn't actually a grave but a bench, Liam was shocked but he seen Lydia sitting their too when Stiles clears his throat she wasn't shocked or surprised to see him, it was liked she was waiting for him.

 

Stiles places his flowers on the bench.

 

"You ready?" Stiles asks Lydia she nods and Stiles hands her both sets of the flowers he was holding, leaving himself with only his guitar case in hand.

 

"You spoke to Ethan lately?" Stiles asks linking his arm through Lydia's, she put her head imedietly on his shoulder.

 

Liam went to growl but he knew the small action wasn't out of love but out of friendship and comfort.

 

"Yeah he called earlier and said he spread Aiden's ashes" Lydia tells him in a small voice.

 

"Where did he end up choosing?" Stiles asks in an equally small voice.

 

"He scattered them in ten different locations" Lydia huffs.

 

"Why?" Stiles asks.

 

"Ethan said because Aiden always wanted to be in ten different places at once and wanted to fill one last dream" Lydia tells him with a small smile.

 

"I spoke to Jackson today" Stiles smiles.

 

"God I hate that you two are better friends now that he's in London"Lydia moans.

 

"Were not friends I'm just the only person that text's him to tell him your okay" Stiles shrugs.

 

The reach the grave and Liam has been told from Kira about Allison and how much Scott and the others were effected.

 

Lydia and Stiles sit at the massive grave stone it could easily hold an intire family's names but instead it only held one.

 

Allison Argent

1996-2014

Beloved friend and Daughter

Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes

 

Liam uses his phone and translates the french.

 

'We protect those who can't protect themselves' it reads and Liam feels guilt at not being able to have gotten to meet the woman his Alpha loved.

 

"Hey Ally" Lydia tells her friend they both place the flowers down, Stiles sits but Lydia doesn't.

 

"Lydia, your not leaving again are you" Stiles asks his voice shows his sadness.

 

"I can't Stiles, I can't talk about her like she's not here, not yet I'm not ready to let go" Lydia says tears spilling free and Liam want's to comfort her but she's running out towards the exit before he can.

 

"I'm sorry Allison" Stiles sighs "She's trying but she blames herself, she should be blaming me" Stiles sighs.

 

"I'm so sorry" He breaks down tears streaming down his face.

 

It takes him a few minutes before he stops crying and he looks to his guitar case.

 

"I bet your wondering why I bring this all the time but never actually play it?" Stiles asks but it isn't a question because she can't answer.

 

"You know I can't actually play guitar and sing, it has my baseball bat in and a jar of mountain ash, also a jar of wolfs bane, I started getting lessons off your father in self defense he said I'm okay with a crossbow that's in here too, I never leave the house without it now it's always usually in my car" Stiles laughs.

 

"I guess I bring it in here in case anything happens, it usually always does to me and I'm almost never pre-paired" Stiles laughs and Liam doesn't know why but he walks over and places a hand on his shoulder.

 

Stiles jumps reaching for the guitar case but then he sees Liam, his eyes turn cloudy and Liam doesn't react quick enough to avoid the punch Stiles throws at him.


	3. Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter sorry

"Are you fucking serious?" Stiles yells after he punches the werewolf.

 

"What?" Liam asks, he doesn't even pretend the punch didn't hurt because it did, it stung like a bitch.

 

"You followed me here? This is privet Liam!" Stiles yells again he goes to punch him again but Liam catches this one.

 

"I was worried about you" Liam says. As if it's simple.

 

"And I told you I have plans, but you decided to follow me here anyway how much did you see?" Stiles asks furious.

 

"Everything" Liam says and he has the decency to look ashamed.

 

Stiles just knees him picks up his guitar case and walks to his car.

 

Liam tries to text, call, Email, Skype you name it Stiles just doesn't pick up.

 

"He doesn't come to School Thursday or Friday, he doesn't show up for training.

 

In fact he doesn't even tell Scott where he is.

 

############################################

Stiles POV

############################################

 

Stiles was pissed he had to get away so he stayed with Mr Argent for the whole weekend and the Thursday and Friday.

 

He worked out constantly learned more self defense, Mr Argent tried to get him to talk but Stiles wouldn't he went deaf to all words spoken.

 

He texted his father, he agreed to get him out of School for the two days but as soon as Monday rolled around Stiles was ready for School.

 

He marched right up to Scott's locket.

 

Scott's their with Kira

 

"Their you are where have you been? Liam said you missed training" Scott tells him

 

"I'm done" Stiles says.

 

"Done? Done with what?" Scott asks frowning.

 

"Training Liam, you bit him he's your responsibility not mine keep him away from me" Stiles tells his best friend before storming off.


	4. Distance

Stiles kept his distance from the pack.

 

He quit lacrosse, Coach was furious.

 

He avoided Scott, Lydia, Kira.

 

He broke up with Malia, the girl was destroyed but she somehow knew Stiles needed space.

 

He avoided everyone including his father.

 

Stiles could be found working out with Mr Argent or weapon training with Mr Argent.

 

In fact the only person who could get through to him at all was Mr Argent.

 

"How can you stand to be around me?" Stiles asks one day after school.

 

He sweaty laying on a training mat, his shift has been shredded to bits by Mr Argent's sword.

 

He has a few minor cuts, but thanks to Deaton's special salve his healing is quicker than normal when it's applied. So he doesn't worry too much about the minor injury's.

 

"What?" Chris asks.

 

"How can you stand to be around me everyday? After what I did?" he asks again his voice small and fragile, like he's a few words away from breaking down.

 

"What did you do exactly Stiles?" Chris asks leaning against a table, this conversation has been coming for a long time.

 

"I killed Allison" He lets out a small sounding sob, hardly audible. 

 

"Oh so you stabbed her with a sword?" Chris says his voice rising.

 

"No but it's my fault, I was the one that let the Nogitsune in" Stiles says he hides his face in his arms.

 

"It wasn't your fault, you Allison and Scott all sacrified yourselves for Me your father and Scott's mother, It latched on to you because it was smart, It knew everyone loves you and it knew nobody would hurt you" Chris says.

 

"So you can sit their and cry and feel sorry for yourself, or you can get up dry your eyes and live your life everyday, for all the people that died" Chris shouts.

 

"You train and you get stronger and you protect everyone else from the evil that is Beacon Hills" Chris walks forward and grabs Stiles of the ground.

 

"If you feel anger then good, use it to hurt every supernatural asshole that harms innocents, you use it for the people that control the evil" Chris tells him.

 

"I still can't help but think it was my fault" Stiles tells him.

 

"The nogitsune wouldn't even have been their if it wasn't for Kira's mother, so don't start acting like you were the one that summoned it" Chris tells him shaking him for good measure.

 

"Your right" Stiles says.

 

Chris smiles and goes up the stairs to get a couple bottles of water and some snacks.

 

"Your right it wasn't my fault, it was Kira's mothers, she's the reason Allison died, she's the reason I was possessed she's the one that should pay" Stiles said to himself.

 

Stiles picked up the abandoned sword on the floor and launched it at the target on the other side of the room.

 

The blade went through the target just a little left of the bulls eye.

 

The only thing that has made him feel better all week was pretending the target was Noshiko Yukimura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles may be a little angry and upset


	5. Crossing The Line

Stiles was, well Stiles was a little hurt.

 

Scott's spending all his time with Kira, Foxes and wolves are supposed to be enemies.

 

Yet Kira the Vixen seems to capture all Scott's attention.

 

It's Allison all over and that stings.

 

Not that Stiles will let his old best friends any where near him, he can't stand to be around anything supernatural.

 

"I want you to go with me to France" Chris says breaking him out of his thoughts.

 

"What? When?" Stiles asks.

 

"Next week for summer break" Chris tells him, whilst sharpening his sword.

 

Sparks fly everywhere. 

 

Embers burning his arm but it makes him feel, good.

 

"What for?" Stiles sighs.

 

"Isaac wants to come home, I'm going to get him" Chris tells him.

 

"I'll pass" Stiles says moving away, he hates Isaac.

 

"And their is a pack of rogue omegas hurting an old village" Chris says hesitantly.

 

"What's that got to do with me?" Stiles asks taking a drink of water.

 

"A hunting family hired you, their thinking of adding you to the fold" Chris tells him, but it looks like it pains him to say.

 

"What hunting family?" Stiles asks coming closer.

 

"Sam and Dean Winchester, brothers responsible for killing thousands of supernatural creatures, good and bad. Also responsible for helping to save hundreds of lives, including the world from a couple of apocalypses" Chris shrugs.

 

"They sound fun" Stiles smiles.

 

"Fun? Stiles their monsters, they kill without question" Chris spits out.

 

"Yeah well maybe if you killed Noshiko, Allison might still be alive. Maybe if you killed Peter and Derek Victoria would still be alive, not to mention a shit load of other people" Stiles says.

 

It hurts Chris more than he thought it would, because Chris just walks out of his own house and drives off.


	6. Confronting the Enemy

It was at a pack get together that it all kicked off.

 

It was a get together that celebrated the beginning of Christmas break. The pack was out of school and Stiles wanted to train.

 

Melissa invited the Sheriff and the Yukimura’s.

 

Scott invited the rest of the pack.

 

The Sheriff dragged Stiles along with him and honestly the pack were all surprised to see how much muscle Stiles has put on in just a short amount of time.

 

Melissa and Scott are sat next to each other, Kira at Scott’s side and Kira’s parents on the opposite side.

 

Lydia’s helping Liam on the grill and Malia and Derek are having a little conversation.

 

Chris is helping Liam with the grill too.

 

“I don’t want to be here” Stiles huffs out, all the supernatural accept Lydia hears him.

 

“Well its tough” The Sheriff says pushing him further into the yard, the conversations have stopped and all eyes are on him.

 

“Seriously I don’t want to be here” Stiles says going to make a break for it out the back gate but is stopped by his father’s hand on his arm.

 

Stiles reacts on auto pilot.

 

He grabs his father’s arm and with a few twists his father is lying on his back panting for breath, after hitting the grass hard enough to knock the breath out of him.

 

“Don’t touch me!” Stiles screams.

 

He backs away when he sees his father’s angry/confused and worried look.

“Don’t touch me, everyone that does ends up dead” Stiles shouts.

 

“Stiles are you okay?” Noshiko Yukimura asks.

 

“Don’t you dare talk to me, this is all your fault” Stiles screams.

 

“My fault?” She asks incredulously as if the mere thought was the most outrageous thought ever.

 

“Yeah you, you were the one that summoned the Nogitsune. You’re the reason I was possessed and you’re the reason so many people are dead” Stiles spits.

 

His hands immediately reach behind to the knives strapped to his back.

 

His hands are itching to grab one and shove it so far into her chest it comes out her back.

 

“That was over half a century ago, and I wasn't the one that unearthed the Nogitsune” She said like it was practiced.

 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night” Stiles shouts he takes a step forward ready to do something.

 

“Stiles that is enough, I want you to go home pack a bag were leaving right now” Chris shouts.

 

Stiles snaps his gaze to Chris.

 

“Fine at least I get to kill some evil beasts in France” He spat out.

 

He was gone before the Sheriff could protest.

 

“He isn’t sleeping he barely eats, he flinches when someone touches him, every time he does sleep he cries, and yet he does seem to be speaking some truth, this is your fault” Chris spat at Noshiko before going after his student.


	7. Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while College is a bitch.

“This hunting society is either mega rich or it’s spent all the money on this privet jet just to impress me” Stiles laughs to Chris.

 

“It’s a bit of both actually” Chris tells him.

 

“But a privet jet? Why do they want me so much that they sent their jet to me?”Stiles asks.

 

“Because not only are you an excellent soldier but you have a powerful spark inside the spark has been infected by a Nogitsune that means your power is set to grow and the hunter society wants to utilize that coming power” Chris tells him.

 

“So my power is going to grow?” Stiles asks.

 

“Yes, I’m sure your rage is building and according to a friend of mine the more rage you feel the more enhanced your strength will become” Chris tells him but his tone sounds so sad.

 

“That’s sounds amazing, it’s like the hulk but without turning all green and stuff” Stiles beams.

 

“Stiles are we going to talk about your outburst?”Chris asks.

 

“Not if you want me to stay in control of my new found rage” Stiles tells him.

 

“Stiles you were one step away from sticking your blade in her gut” Chris tells him.

 

“I wish I did” Stiles tells him his eyes seem to light up like a molten gold but it’s only for the briefest moment.

 

“I wanted to gut the bitch to but it wasn't the right thing to do” Chris says a little to cheerfully.

 

“We should have killed her, I wanted to kill her Chris so bad”Stiles tells his teacher.

 

“Stiles it wasn't your fault that Allison died” Chris tells him for what feels like the fiftieth time.

 

“It was Chris no matter what you say, it was my fault”Stiles tells him getting up and making his way into the flight bathroom.

 

He stays there until they land in France.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys go and check out and sign up to my collection I am doing a crossover collaboration thing you can post prompts or accept prompts and all that stuff
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Crossover_Collections


	8. Hunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG this chapter just sort of wrote it's self and I really didn't expect for this to happen because I was going to make it Stiles/Liam but tell me after you read the chapter who you think Stiles should be with.

“Stiles Stilinski?” A tall looking man asks he has wild hair and his eye look kind but they show a hint of monster behind the eyes.

“Depends who’s asking” Stiles fires back.

 

“Stiles this is Sam Winchester” Chris tells him coming up behind him.

 

“Oh so your the monster I have heard so much about” Stiles says.

 

“When Chris said you were truthful I never thought he was telling the truth” Sam tells him and from his facial expression he isn’t amused in the slightest.

 

“I don’t see the point in telling lies just to make other people feel worthwhile, well not any more any way” Stiles tells him big fake smile firmly in place.

“Nice quality” Sam smiled, its kind of cute.

 

“Yeah, you should also know that I’m not going to be working for you the job offer is rejected, I’m here to kill a rouge werewolf violently, do a bit of sight seeing maybe go to a bakery and get a couple of pastry’s then I’m picking up a helpless teenager that wears scarf’s every day of the year” Stiles tells the tall man barely stopping for a breath.

 

Chris smiles because that’s the closest to the old Stiles he’s heard in a very long while.

 

“Seriously what’s your problem with Isaac?” Chris asks genuinely interested.

 

“I slept with him” Stiles shrugs.

 

“I’ll just grab your bags”Sam tells them looking like a confused puppy.

 

“You slept with Isaac? When?” Chris asks shocked.

 

”It was before all of the werewolf crap, he used to be my Chemistry partner and Harris was a dick so he was always at my house we started watching movies then we kissed then we worked our way up to quick fucks” Stiles told him and today he’s speaking more words than in the past week combined.

 

Chris can’t help thinking being out of Beacon Hills is really good for him.

 

“So why do you act like you hate each other? Chris asks his protégé.

 

“Because he never told me” Stiles whispered and for the first time in months he sounds fragile and it’s so weird because a couple of hours ago Stiles was really pissed off.

 

“Never told you what?” Chris asks.

 

“He never told me his dad beat him, or locked him in a freezer”Stiles shouts.

 

“You blame your self for that?” Chris asks but it wasn’t really a question that needed answers.

 

“I’m the reason Isaac got three broken ribs when his father saw us kissing, I should have seen through his lie he told me he got out the shower and slipped and hit the tub, he finished things after that, I was so stupid and weak back then”Stiles says mournfully.

 

“Why?” Chris whispers he doesn’t reilise that he said it out loud until Stiles said “Why what?” 

 

“Why are you opening up? Why are you talking? You were so closed off before” Chris says.

 

“Honestly I feel free for once, I feel like my self again it’s like the further from Beacon Hills I am the lighter I started to feel” Stiles smiles and its been a long time before Chris has seen that too.

 

“So what do you think about me and you going to visit all the sights after we kill this werewolf?” Chris asks hopeful.

 

“I would like that, it would be good to make some memories before we have to go back” Stiles smiles but this one is forced and looks pained, like the thought of returning to Beacon Hills makes Stiles dark side want to come out.

 

“We don’t have to” Chris tells him.

 

“Don’t have to what?” Stiles asks.

 

“Go back to Beacon Hills, we could go travelling go around the world, we could get away from that town and the poison its brought to us” Chris tells him.

 

Unfortunately Stiles answer is cut off by Sam.

 

“You two ready?” He asks he’s carrying both of their duffel bags in his hand and he has a lazy smile on his face.

 

“Sure” Stiles says but he’s looking at Chris and Chris is really confused because was that Stiles saying he wants to travel or sure to Sam?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think Stiles with Liam or Isaac????


	9. Not a were

“Yeah, how long have you guys been hunters?” Stiles asks looking up at the two brothers he’s examining the fifteen bodies the monster has left behind and from what Stiles can see there not very good hunters.

 

“All of our lives” The hot one, Dean says with a smirk.

 

“What did you say caused this?” Stiles asks looking at him unimpressed.

 

“A werewolf its obvious” Sam answers.

 

“It’s not a werewolf that’s for sure” Stiles tells the brothers and Chris.

 

“Not a werewolf, it has all the usual werewolf signs” Dean says he’s starting to get defensive as if Stiles is calling him a shit hunter to his face.

 

“What do all these bodies have in common?” Stiles asks the room at general.

 

“There all women” Sam states.

 

“Yeah that’s true anything else?” Stiles asks.

 

“There all blond, and have fairly big boobs” Dean says the words like Stiles needs to be talked to like a child.

 

“There also in there mid twenties, single with no family to miss them, its a wolf like monster but trust me this is no wolf” Stiles smirks covering up the body of the women he was examining.

 

“Shit” Sam mutters the same time that Chris smirks at him.

 

“What? What does them all being practically the same have to do with it?” Dean asks confused.

 

“By the looks of it your looking for a pack or group of Asian descendent monsters they are known as Okami, they are really similar to werewolves accept they don’t have the same weaknesses” Stiles tells them while washing his hands, dead people eww.

 

“So how do we kill them?” Dean asks.

 

“Well you won’t be able to use wolfs bane, silver bullets or mountain ash the usual stuff for a werewolf, in face one thing and one thing only can kill this thing” Stiles smiles.

 

“And that would be kid?” Dean snaps.

 

“Well I don’t suppose you guy’s have any bamboo daggers blessed by Shinto priests do you?”Stiles smirks at Dean when the hunter lets out a huge sigh.

 

“Not at the moment, we might know someone that does though” Sam smirks pulling out his phone and leaving the morgue.

 

“How did you get to be so knowledgeable when it comes to Asian monsters?” Dean asks when Stiles is out o the morgue as well Chris at his side.

 

“You ever been possessed?” Stiles asks his face steely and stone cold.

 

“A few times” Dean answers honestly.

 

“I spent about three weeks trapped inside an ancient evil monsters mind, I saw things I wish I could erase from my mind, it gave me a shit ton of information, but with the information on all creatures, I saw every innocent person those monsters have killed and it just makes me more determined not to let anyone else die” Stiles says walking ahead when he spots the nurse he was flirting with before.

 

“God, that kids been though hell how the hell isn’t he gone mad or all serial killer by know?”Dean asks Chris.

 

“Stiles is the strongest fighter, I have seen he fights for everyone, he doesn’t care about himself just everyone else” Chris tells him.

 

“That was Garth, he thinks he can hook us up with what we need but it will take him some time” Sam says walking up to the two other hunters.

 

“We don’t have time” Dean hisses.

 

“Well we can’t kill these without the daggers, that doesn’t mean we can’t capture them and keep them contained until we get the dagger” Chris shrugs.

 

“Good looks like were going hunting then” Stiles smiles leaning against the wall listening in to the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been really busy so I am so sorry this hasn't been updated in a while


	10. Reminder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning gets a little dark mentions of blood

It was two of them, two of these monsters that was causing so much terror.

 

Stiles was right about what they where and he was right about where to find them.

 

Unfortunately they didn’t get to the evil fuckers in time, they had a lair deep in the woods and the place was filled with twenty victims all the same as the ones in the morgue.

 

You couldn’t move in the building with out slipping on blood and once the two monsters were subdude Stiles started to feel sick.

 

He looks at his hands to count his fingers, its a habit to make sure he’s still himself.

 

But when he sees his hands all he can see is them coated in red from where he slipped.

 

Logically he knew the blood was only there because he fell in blood, his clothes are soaking in red.

 

But in his mind he keeps flashing back to the possession, he could see everything the demon was doing, he could feel everything the Nogitsune felt, the hurt but most of all he felt the weird and satisfying feeling when someone died or he fed of the chaos and pain happening all around.

 

“Stiles?” Chris asks tentatively, he places a hand on Stiles shoulder it just makes the teen flinch and when Stiles looks up the fear behind his eyes is too much for Chris.

 

He raps the teen up in a hug squeezing so tight it snaps Stiles out of the thoughts that had invaded his mind.

 

“I need to shower” Stiles croaks out.

 

“Yeah come on” Chris tells him and pulls the teen back out side.

 

“Sam and Dean are stabbing the monsters full of some drug to make them sleep, they have them chained so all we need now is the blade” Chris tells him, keeping Stiles focused on him instead of the blood.

 

“That’s good I guess” Stiles tells him making his way to the car.

 

“We still need to get Isaac” Chris tells him tentatively.

 

“Yeah” Stiles answers automatically.

 

“I think he will be glad to see you” Chris tells him.

 

“Yeah sure whatever” Stiles replies getting the look in his eyes that shows he’s zoning out again.

Stiles gets in the car and leaves Chris not for the first time hating the monster for taking away the boys innocence and setting him on this path, the boy was broken and Chris doesn’t think there is any way for him to be mended again.


	11. Isaac?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their are some mentions of suicide so please don't read if that triggers you

It took two days before Chris thought Stiles was ready to go and meet Isaac but once Stiles bathed about twenty times he snapped back to his usual self.

Sam and Dean received the bamboo blade blessed by a priest and took care of two monsters, leaving Stiles and Chris to chill an enjoy their time in Paris.

“Hey dad” Stiles smiles into the phone he’s walking to meet Isaac with Chris, however once Stiles phone rang Chris walked ahead to give him some privacy.

“Hey kiddo you sound better” John says into the phone.

“Yeah I am, I think being away from Beacon Hills is doing me good” Stiles tells him truthfully.

“Oh yeah?” John says obviously lost for words.

“I’m sorry dad” Stiles tells him.

“What for bud?” John asks him his voice tight.

“I can’t come back” Stiles tells him.

“What are you talking about? This is your home, your school is here, all your friends, I’m here” John says voice thick with emotion.

“Every time I’m in Beacon Hills I want to kill myself dad, It reminds me of everything I did, I think if I stay with Chris and travel I can come to terms with it eventually” Stiles tells him, his own voice thick with emotion.

“Why can’t you be with me? Come back to Beacon Hills and be with me we can move somewhere else” John tries to tell him.

“Because you love Beacon Hills and I think getting away for a while will do me good” Stiles tells him.

He lets out a sigh and asks him “What about school?” He asks him.

“I will get my GED eventually, I just don’t want to be around the supernatural any more” Stiles tells him.

“Let me think about it, and let me speak to Chris about it” John tells him.

“Okay Ill get him to call you in a few days” Stiles tells him.

“Okay, look son I have to go I have a case” John tells him.

“Okay bye dad love you” Stiles tells him.

“Lover you too” Stiles hears before the line went dead.

Stiles smiles and walks faster to catch up to Chris.

“Isaac rang he’s going to meet us by the restaurant” Chris smiles.

“Does he still not know I’m here?” Stiles smiles.

“Nope he just thinks its me” Chris smiles.

“How was your dad?” Chris enquires.

“He’s okay, not happy that I told him I want to go travelling with you” Stiles tells him.

“Wait what? Really you want to go travelling get away from Beacon Hills?” Chris asks he sounds so excited and it makes Stiles smile.

“Only if you think you can handle me” Stiles smiles.

“I think I can” Chris smiles.

“I actually think we should wait a year” Stiles tells him.

“Wait a year?” Chris asks.

“It’s my senior year I think I should transfer to a school over here and get my diploma, maybe get a job and save up so we can travel to far away exotic lands” Stiles smiles.

“We could do that” Chris smiles.

“Wait really?” Stiles asks.

“Well I do all ready have a house in Paris, where did you think Isaac’s been staying? The school Isaac goes to is actually run by a friend of mine it would be perfect for you and besides you and Isaac would be in the same grade” Chris smiles.

“Now all I need is a job” Stiles smiles.

“We don’t need to worry about money I have enough, most of my family have died we have life insurance policy and I have a global business selling weapons to law enforcement” Chris smiles.

“I’d still like to get a job” Stiles smiles walking forward from their little pause.

“Well you can if you want” Chris smiles.

“Do you think Isaac would want to come travelling with us?” Stiles asks.

“Why don’t you go ask him” Chris smiles pointing over.

Standing outside the restaurant was a lanky curly haired Greek god.

“Seriously, it’s the middle of fucking summer and your still wearing a scarf?” Stiles shouts out.

“Stiles?” Isaac smirks.


	12. Finally Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their is a time jump of about three months from the previous chapter
> 
> This is the last chapter sorry I haven't updated I have been sick

Stiles was finally happy.

Its winter break and he Isaac and Chris are preparing for their first Christmas together.

The longer Stiles spent away from Beacon Hills them more and more his anger and hatred ebbed away.

Somehow his enhanced or residual power left behind from the nogitsune was ebbing away as well.

As the days went by the less and less Stiles needed to rely on his power and it just went way on its own.

Stiles can still fight of course he just hasn’t got that great of an advantage now.

Doesn’t mean he still can’t beat up Isaac when he steals all the god damn pop tarts.

Stiles father has visited twice and as soon as he saw the change in Stiles the argument he had planned on giving his son to persuade him to come home fell from his lips.

John was happy Stiles was happy and he was happy Stiles was getting straight A’s in school and his part time job as a tour guide around Paris was earning him a great wage and let him meet loads of different people.

Chris was finally able to smile again, he still remembered Allison but when he did talk about her as time went on it moved from a gaping black hole of pain to fond memories and cherishing thoughts.

Isaac was another story he was always chilled out but the thing about Stiles and Isaac’s past was complicated.

It was made much worse with the fact that they shared a room together in the cosy two bedroom apartment of Chris.

In the first couple of months Stiles and Isaac had been at each others throats about anything and everything.

Isaac complained about how Stiles is constantly horny but Stiles just smirked because every time Stiles jacked off Isaac would always jack off across the room in the other bed.

Eventually they became fuck buddies and friends.

Friends with benefits turned into something else.

Instead of quick fucks for release.

Isaac would tease Stiles for hours draw out both of their pleasure for hours until they were both panting and sweating. Instead of going back to their own beds they started sleeping in the same bed.

Sleeping in the same bed led to cuddling and sweet kisses and then eventual Public displays of affection.

Stiles and Isaac didn’t even know they were holding hands while walking in Paris with Chris until Chris asked them about it and asked if it was official now.

They talked about it and decided they should give it a shot.

Isaac was happy about that because this time their wasn’t his dad to beat him up for being bisexual.

“If you don’t get your ass out of the shower in two minutes I swear to god your on sex ban” Stiles shouted to Isaac.

“Oh god I so did not need to here that” Chris moans letting his head hit the table.

“Oh please your the one that bought us a king sized bed” Stiles smirks.

“Because their wasn’t a point of having a single when you were in one bed at least that way you won’t fall out the best and break something” Chris smirks.

“I have seemed to get my clumsy back” Stiles shrugs stating a fact.

“That’s it I’m eating your turkey” Stiles shouts and sits down.

“I’m here babe, Jesus calm down” Isaac smiles still drying his hair on a towel kissing Stiles head as he walks to sit in the seat next to him.

“Don’t call me babe” Stiles huffs.

“You two are cute together” John and Melissa smile from the other side of the table, Melissa came out to visit before the Christmas holiday to have a early Christmas as she still had Scott to go back to.

“I don’t know I think Liam was way cuter” Chris smiles when Isaac shoots Stiles a glare.

“Thanks for that Chris, I’m going to get the silent treatment all night now!” Stiles complains.

“Why would you get the silent treatment, unless your in love with him?” Isaac asks his voice seems casual but his eyes are screaming insecurity.

“Liam just made me feel wanted he developed an infatuation and it felt good being the object of attention for a change the pack all looked at me with fear but Liam didn’t he actually started to make me feel like a human again and for that I will always be thankful to baby wolf” Stiles tells Isaac.

“So you don’t love him?” Isaac asks again.

“No” Stiles huffs out pulling Isaac in for a quick chaste and reassuring kiss.

“Liam has got himself a complicated relationship of his own” Melissa tells them.

“Really that’s great for him” Stiles smiles.

 

“What’s complicated about it?” Isaac asks.

“Well he’s in a three way relationship” Melissa smiles raising her plate when Chris motions as he’s carving the turkey.

“No way really? Who with?” Stiles asks this time.

“Mason and Brett” John says before taking a drink.

“Well Brett is hot and Mason has a great personality good for Liam” Stiles says to no one in-particular.

Isaac glares when he says Brett is hot and it makes Stiles chuckle.

“Your sleeping on the couch tonight” Isaac leans over and teases in a whisper.

That’s when Stiles head snaps.

Right their in front of his family.

His dad, Melissa (His hopeful eventual mother in-law) and Chris.

He finally says the words that he never thought he would ever feel again.

“I love you” Stiles tells him.

Isaac’s eyes widen they never said the words to each other, always babe and light teases.

After 3 months with Isaac it feels right.

Some say bad things happen for a reason and he thinks this is it.

All his bad stuff was for Isaac, it was for their happily ever after.

Yeah sure he’s a dick sometimes and Isaac makes him mad with his insecurities but he would live with that forever because Isaac is the person he wants.

Isaac’s the person he’s wanted since he was a young kid.

He only every started to like Lydia because he thought Isaac would never want him.

“I love you too” Isaac smiles and kisses him its not chaste and its all passion and Stiles hears Melissa coo and his father shift uncomfortably because the kiss was really really passionate.

Maybe Stiles can be happy for a change maybe he can let go of his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End is here guys.
> 
> I think this is the perfect place to end this fic.
> 
> I love you all and you have been amazing for being patient even when I was sick.
> 
> If you have a prompt feel free to comment or hit me up on Tumblr Jmarshy97
> 
> Please read my other fics it would mean everything

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small chapter to sort of set the mood


End file.
